Naruto: Kombatant
by Kigen No KitsuneOokami
Summary: Naruto struggles training on his own while Shao Khan struggles to find a way to conquer Earthrealm. Shang Tsung meanwhile discovers the energy of the Kyuubi and informs his emperor of it. First story. Read and review. A NaruHarem fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: The Kombatant

**Kigen:** Alright so, Kitana, Mileena, Jade, and Scarlet are sent by Shao Khan to train Naruto so that he will become his ultimate champion for Mortal Kombat. Starts before Wave Arc. This is a NaruxHarem fic. Guaranteed girls are Kitana, Mileena, Jade, and Scarlet. Votes for girls from the Naruto universe will determine who else is in it. Or I'll just be me and choose who I want. Ku ku ku….

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Mortal Kombat, if I did, I'd be millionaire.**

**p.s: Flamers will fuel Scorpions' Hellfire. So by all means continue…Ku ku ku**

**He's an old family friend, so he'll pay you a visit**

**Story Start!**

Thirteen years ago, the biju known as the Kyuubi No Kitsune, for some unknown reason, attacked Konohagakure, the strongest military power in the shinobi world. Although their shinobi were of exceptional caliber, none could hope to match the power of the strongest of the nine biju. As the battle drew on, and the shinobi continued to give their lives to protect their home and loved ones, the Yondaime hokage, Minato Namikaze, rode atop Gamabunta, head of the Gama Summoning clan, into battle to combat the Kyuubi. Seething in blind wrath and fury, the Kyuubi struck at the new adversary with three of its tails. Leaping from the ground Gamabunta dodged two of the beast's tails, but the third scratched his eye in a vertical slash. Ignoring the injury, Gamabunta made his way to the beast, dodging the tails along the way, and once there, with all of his strength, Gamabunta grabbed onto the Kyuubi. With what little time he had, The Yondaime jumped onto the Kyuubi's head, revealing the small bundle in his arms, shouting "SHIKI FUIN!" Once his declaration was said, the great god of death, Shinigami, appeared with all his dark glory. The Shinigami then snared the Kyuubi's soul in his fist, he then sealed it into the stomach of the bundle in the young hokage's arms. After the completion of the sealing, Minato looked the bundle, his face not in pain, but in a small, loving smile. With his soul leaving his body, his last words were spoken "Good-bye Naru-Kun. I love you my son." And with that, Minato Namikaze, the Kiiro no Senkou, the Yondaime Hokage and pride of Konohagakure, died.

However, a being in a different dimension had sensed the Kyuubi's awesome power. This being was an old sorcerer by the name of Tsang Tsung, a stealer of souls. "Hmmm, most interesting. I must find the source of this power. But where is it?" The sorcerer then began to try to locate the source of the power he sensed. Aiming to use it to capture Earth Realm for his great emperor…**Shao Khan**.

XXXXXPresent timeXXXXX

Naruto Uzumaki, the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and the hero of Konoha, was in team 7's normal training ground fighting his kage bunshins. He had been a gennin for two weeks, and STILL Kakashi-'sensei' didn't teach him anything. Panting, he got up wiping the sweat off his forehead. His headband had fallen off during his training. "Man. How do I get better? Sasuke-teme's still stronger than me…and Sakura-chan still obsesses over him…DAMMIT!" though he would never admit it to anyone, Naruto knew that Sasuke was stronger than him. But, what could he do about it? Sasuke was GIVEN everything. He had clan scrolls full of techniques. Not to mention the civilian council, in their 'infinite' wisdom, lets him do whatever he wants. He however had to work for everything. He was thrown out of important lessons. He didn't have anyone that would teach him. Hell, his equipment was always sold to him in pathetic quality. "Damn. What do I do?" Naruto said as his eyes looked at the ground.

**OutWorld**

"DAMN IT ALL! WHAT DO I DO!", Roared Shao Khan, ruler of Outworld, and conqueror of many others. "That accursed Raiden continues to thwart my plans of conquering Earth Realm!" It was nearing the time of Mortal Kombat, and Shao Khan was nervous, not that he would admit it. He needed victory to obtain it and add it to his rule.

"My Emperor? Might I make a suggestion?" asked the voice of Shang Tsung. Shao Khan turned his eyes to the shadows of his throne. "And what would that be Tsang Tsung?" he inquired. "My lord, almost thirteen years, I sensed a great power. One not of this world. This power is greater than any I have ever felt." Interested, Shao Khan spoke, "A power greater than any you say? Do you dare to say this power is greater than **MINE**?" He questioned the old sorcerer. Trembling from his emperor's anger, Tsang Tsung replied, "Of course not my liege. I simply meant that this power…well, it's incredible." He grinned darkly. "I have spent many years to find the source of this power. And I believe I have found it." He finished. "And you believe this power is enough to grant me my victory in Mortal Kombat?" Shao Khan asked. Smiling Tsang Tsung answered, "Of course. There is a portal at the edge of OutWorld that will take one to the world that this source belongs to."

Thinking of what the sorcerer said, Shao Khan then made his decision, "Very well, summon Kitana, Mileena, Jade, and Scarlet to me immediately." Bowing as he walked into the shadow Tsang Tsung said, "As you wish my Emperor. As you wish." Alone, Shao Khan then smirked at the victory he now knew he would obtain with this…power.

XXXXX With Naruto XXXXX

"Damn. What do I do?" Naruto said as he sat against in the shade of a tree. Closing his eyes due to exhaustion, "What…do I…do?" He said as he fell asleep, unaware that his life would change in a way that no one could comprehend…

**Thank you. Thank you I hope you all have enjoyed the first chapter of Naruto: The Kombatant! Flamer's will fuel Scorpion's Hellfire and will be dealt with accordingly. Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto: The Kombatant

**Kigen:** Now just so we're all clear, anyone bitches on who I add, I do not give a damn. There. Now a lot of you folks want me to add Hinata to the harem. I already was going to, so there. Should I add more girls from the MK to the harem? So far, I'm thinking of Sheeva, Sonya, or Tanya. What do you guys think? Review and vote. Also, say who else you want me to add from the Naruto verse. And remember….no flamers. Also, all MK characters are wearing there 2011 outfits.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Mortal Kombat, if I did, I'd be millionaire.**

**p.s: Flamers will fuel Scorpions' Hellfire. So by all means continue…Ku ku ku**

**He's an old family friend, so he'll pay you a visit**

**Chapter Start!**

Shao Kahn tapped his finger on his throne as he observed the four women kneeling before him. First, Princess Kitana, the Emperor's own step-daughter as well as one of his personal assassins, a light skinned beauty dressed in a blue schemed outfit, wearing a cerulean-colored bustier which has silver trimmings and a tear-shaped bust, laced together with crossed strings. What appears to be a matching thong of a similar design with a long flowing loincloth at the front, with embroidered designs on the center panel similar to the subtle designs on her mask and bustier now trails onto the ground as she kneels. She wears a coronet, thigh-high boots, silver eardrops, and matching arm gauntlets.

The second, Jade, a dark skinned woman who is Kitana's loyal protector and friend, wears an outfit similar to her friend, hers however being a one-piece outfit that has reveals much of her toned stomach and her impressive bust, something that is shared by her fellow assembled women, the front of her outfit is pieced by strings holding what covers her chest. A pair of chains dangle across each thigh as a flowing loincloth which extends to the floor as she kneels, she wears knee high boots with a green diamond on them, and matching gauntlets. Her lovely face is hidden by her green mask.

Turning his right he sees Mileena, his daughter whom Shang Tsung created in a ritual with Kitana's blood and Tarkatan DNA creating a near perfect clone of Kitana barring the only three differences being her eyes which resemble her father, her hair style and her Tarkatan mouth. Mileena wears an dark purple outfit akin to Jade's, however hers is far more revealing. Wearing a one-piece outfit that leaves little to the imagination in regards to her rather large breasts with only a few strings holding the outfit together, thigh length boots, and long matching gloves. Her mask which hides her lower face bares a fang-like image on it.

Looking at the last of the four assembled before him, his most trusted warrior; Skarlet. She has flaming red hair with a black stripe tied back in a low ponytail, and her clothing of choice, a bikini-like top and a short loincloth are primarily red and black with minimal white accents. She wears a shinobi mask over her face and neck with a pair of grey shoulder pads on her shoulder. Her arms are armored with grey shinobi arm covering which cover her entire forearm. She also has four kunai strapped onto her right leg.

"**I have had Shang Tsung gather you four before me**." Shao Khan said as he looks at his assembled warriors, **"Mortal Kombat approaches and the chance of defeat must be non-existent. Furthermore, Shang Tsung has located a being with power that rivals my very own."** All eyes were now wide as he says this, **"Your mission is to find this being and to inform me of its status. Failure is not an option. Am I clear?"**

"Yes Emperor." The four declare as they understood the consequences of failure. Shang Tsung approached them, "I have used my magic to construct this amulet." He hand Kitana a circular, gold amulet with a large ruby imbedded in it, runes cover the edges of it. "You will report to the Emperor using this by putting a drop of blood onto the ruby." Seeing them nodding at this Shang Tsung continues, "There is a small portal at the edge of OutWorld, this portal is the result of the energy I siphoned off from the souls I have collected for the past decade to keep it stable, however, I will not be able to reopen it for another six months."

"**Very well Sorcerer,"** Shao Khan says, **"Go now, and report once you have found the one I need."** He declares as the warriors bow and leave for the portal. Once they had left, Shao Khan looks at the sorcerer. **"Shang Tshung, this had better be worth the effort. If you have wasted my time and my best assassins are gone for six months due to your incompetence…I will end you. Am I CLEAR?"** He asked, the power radiating from him causes the old sorcerer to tremble. "Y-yes my Emperor. This power will bring you complete victory. I assure you." He said. **"It had better sorcerer. This new power is the only reason I have not ended you for withholding information of this power for thirteen years."** Nodding, the sorcerer excused himself, leaving his emperor to his thought.

"**Soon."** Shao Khan thoughts of complete victory bringing a cruel smile to his face. **"I will possess this power, and Earth Realm will be…MINE."**

**Kigen: ANNNND DONE! The second chapter of Naruto: The Kombatant is done and over with! Now read and review my readers MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA *coughs horribly* Kami that hurts the throat. Anyhow, vote for the harem poll. And remember….**

**Flamers will die.**

**Kegin no KitsuneOokami….OUUUUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto: The Kombatant

**Kegin:** Hey everyone, so sorry for the wait. I've finally gotten my own laptop, so now I can update whenever *applause* *bows* Thank you thank you! Now, the moment we've been waiting for is about to happen, Naruto meeting his girls *applause* I know right?! Remember, you MUST review and say what girls you want in the harem. I won't know what you want if you don't tell me. So far I have only one person saying a girl. That girl is the ever gorgeous…SONYA BLADE! Vote on Poll. I will do three girls per poll at a time. Vote…seriously…vote.

**Girls In: Kitana, Mileena, Jade, Skarlet, Hinata**

**MK Harem Poll**

.Sonya-1

.Tanya-0

.Sheeva-0

.All three-0

**Naruto Harem Poll**

.Anko-0

.Kurenai-0

.Hana-0

.All three-0

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Mortal Kombat, if I did, I'd be millionaire.**

**p.s: Flamers will fuel Scorpions' Hellfire. So by all means continue…Ku ku ku**

**He's an old family friend, so he'll pay you a visit**

**Chapter Start!**

**Edge of OutWorld**

**Shao Khan's **deadliest assassins stood at the precipice of the portal Shang Tsung had created with his sorcery. It was pale turquoise in color and barely ten feet in width and height, wisps of energy shimmering as they moved; the very sight of it sent nervous shivers down the warriors' spines.

Stepping forward, the cerulean clad beauty known as Princess Kitana looked at her fellow women. "Let's move. And remember, expect anything. This is unknown territory, so be on your guard." Her compatriots nodded, even Mileena, the violet clad beauty who normally would ignore her half-sister's advice. And with that, they entered the portal, which collapsed moments afterwards.

**With Naruto**

.

After waking from his stress induced sleep, Naruto walked to the center of his training area, before stepping into a rigid stance. He then charged at the tree ahead of him, sprinting up its trunk until he was seven feet up before exploding off and landing on the ground…harshly

"Dammit." He muttered into the dirt as bits of bark landed on him. This exercise was really starting to piss him off. He had noticed two Chunnin performing it several weeks ago. And after that, he snuck into the Library's jutsu section and looked up the technique. Now, normally a pair of Chunnin would have noticed a newly turned Gennin spying on them.

However….

If said Gennin can paint a massive mountain in broad daylight with bright colors while wearing a neon **ORANGE** jumpsuit that screams "HERE I AM! KILL ME!" without anyone noticing until he slammed the paint cans together…..then I think he can spy on two Chunnin.

Back to the story….

Now, after researching the technique, Naruto wondered why his 'Sensei' had yet to teach his students anything but team work. True teamwork is important to all Shinobi, but one shouldn't only train their students in it….the man only trained the 'Oh So Important' Sasuke Uchiha. 'Teme' Naruto seethed in his mind. The damn bastard got everything he wanted. The best quality tools, the attention of everyone in the village….oh and the undivided attention of THEIR Sensei, yet the man seemed to find it prudent to only teach the Uchiha. He had followed the two of them after 'team' practice let out. The one eyed bastard was teaching the brat taijutsu and ninjutsu. What the hell? 'What a fucking hypocrite.' Naruto thought. He had told them on the first day as a so-called team that 'while those who abandoned the rules were lower than trash, those who abandoned their team mates were lower than that'…..hypocrite.

Shaking his head of the bits of bark and turning his attention to his training, Naruto ran at the tree again. After reading about the technique and its purpose, Naruto saw that this would help his abysmal chakra control….and yet Kakashi-'Sensei' didn't think to mention this little tidbit of information to him, when any good instructor would have done so. Sighing as he landed on the ground yet again, Naruto looked at his newest record on the tree climbing. "Thirteen feet….at least it's almost twice what I did before." He muttered. Naruto wasn't an idiot like everyone thought, a genius no, smarter than a few others yes, Naruto had learned that the villagers would attack him if he had acted smart, and so he dumbed down his actions. Better to play dumb and live, than act smart and die.

Deciding to pause his training, he grabbed his canteen and twisted the lid off. Just as the first few drops went down his throught….

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

A bright light engulfed the area; the sound caused him to drop his canteen as he fell from shock. Momentarily blind, Naruto slowly stood up. Rubbing his eyes, he heard faint voices nearby.

Turning to the source of the voices, his vision cleared showing him a sight he would never forget.

In front of him were four women who noticed his presence immediately. And with that, they vanished from his sight. Looking around, Naruto then felt his neck in a hold, suddenly forced to his knees, he felt a sharp object a hairs-breath away from his jugular vein. He then realized his situation. The object next to his neck was a fan of sorts; however it felt to be made of metal with its edges sharpened exponentially. He then felt something behind his neck…make that **two** somethings. Apparently, one of the women was holding him in a submissive neck hold while one of her teammates held the fan to his neck.

Looking at the women in front of him, he took in her features. Blue clothes barely hiding her figure, which would make any woman jealous, a blue facial mask hiding the lower half of her face from him, and beautiful brown eyes which captivated him.

"-are we?" the women said to him. "What?" Naruto said upon realizing the women was talking to him. Pushing the blade into his throat but not drawing blood, she repeated herself. "I said, 'Where are we'?" she said with a bit of annoyance in her tone. "Why should I tell you? You may be enemies." He said in return. He may find this woman beautiful, gorgeous even, but he would not simply answer a question made by a possible enemy.

Narrowing her eyes at the young man, the woman in blue replied "If we wanted you dead, you'd be dead. We do not know where we are and we simply wish to know." Thinking on her words, Naruto debated. They could be telling the truth or they were lying. Deciding to test them and their 'non-hostile' reaction, "How about you let me go and ask me nicely?" He asked without batting an eyelash.

Suddenly, the arms holding his neck tightened, "How dare you address Princess Kitana in such a manner?! You-"**"Jade. Stop." **

A new voice interrupted the woman's action. "What is it Skarlet?" The newly named 'Jade' asked in annoyance; angry that the woman had stopped her in killing the fool who dared disrespect her charge.

"**This one…there's an aura around him. A power resembling what our Emperor described to us. This one may be who we're looking for."* **Not being able to see this 'Skarlet', Naruto sweated a little. 'The Kyuubi? Is that what she means?' he thought in a panic. 'Are they after the fuzzball?!' hearing the arguing voices, he decided to hear what they were talking about.

"You must be joking Skarlet. This…boy…is too weak to be the one Emperor **Shao Khan** desires to obtain. You must be imagining things" 'Jade' declared as she tightened her grip on the young blondes' neck.

"**No. I'm sure of it. Below the surface, there is such raw power…." '**Skarlet' said softly as she looked at the blonde from behind.

"Lets' just ask Daddy then." A new voice said. "Really Mileena? You too?" 'Jade' moaned as if she had a headache. "The Emperor would be furious at us for wasting his time." She reasoned.

"I say let's do it." 'Princess Kitana' said as she stood up and pulled out a ruby encrusted amulet. "B-but Princess…what if-" Kitana interrupted her friend, "Jade. Please don't argue." Sighing, 'Jade' stood Naruto up while he remained in her grip. "Very well Princess. If that is what you wish."

Nodding at her long-time friend/protector, Kitana pricked her finger on the point of the ruby. The gem then glow an eerie red as the runes on the edge light up. A red mist came from the runes, forming a circular mirror-like form, it show nothing but pitch darkness. "My Emperor." Kitana said as she out her hand over her heart. **"Kitana." **The image revealed a figure enveloped in shadows that seems to be wearing a helmet typical of a warlord. "Father…I believe we may have found the one you wanted." **"Excellent Kitana. Where is this person?" Shao Khan** asked, pleased that his assassins had succeeded so quickly.

"Right here….Father." stepping aside, Kitana reveals the captive Naruto, still in the tight grip of Jade. The young blonde began to sweat as he looked at the blood-red eyes of the Emperor of OutWorld.

All previous thought of malicious joy had evaporated from the OutWorld Rulers' mind. His crimson eyes narrowed as one word escape his lips. **"What?"**

**Kegin: And we arrrrre…..DONE! I hope that this chapter was worth the wait. I had fun writing it. Shao Khan wasn't expecting that huh? Ha ha! Of course he wasn't! I wouldn't let him expect it! Anyhow, review the harem poll. Seriously….you guys have only suggested TWO girls for the harem…show some respect and review. If you're going to read the story I put a lot (let me repeat myself) A LOT (thank you) of effort into making, then I would reeeally appreciate it if you would write a review….seriously it doesn't even have to be a long one. Just humor me ok? Ok rant over….**

**I'm gonna go eat some Cheesecake.**

**Ja ne!**


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto: The Kombatant

**Kegin:** Hey everyone, so sorry for the wait. I have been busy with college. Anyhow, I saw that a lot of you enjoyed seeing Khan's reaction to seeing Naruto. I'm very happy you enjoyed it. Anyhow, I know that my current chapters are rather short compared to the work of more experienced authors. I intend to work on that, but please keep in mind that I am new to this so my chapters will get longer in the future. Also, I have the results on the harem poll! *massive applause* thank you thank you. Now, the current poll count shows that Sonya (5 votes), and the lovely Konoha Trio known as Kurenai, Anko, and Hana (7 votes with the all three option) will be in Naruto's harem….you lucky son of a….any way, I am keeping Tanya and Sheeva on the poll unless asked otherwise by enough people with a plausible reason. That means three new beauties of Naruto's home realm will be stepping up to the plate. Oh and before I forget, my harem polls will be posted on my chapters…not my profile. Vote on Poll. I will do three girls per poll at a time. Vote…seriously…vote.

Also….should I include girls from the Mortal Kombat: Conquest? Ten votes saying yes will make me include them, while ten votes saying no will kill the idea so vote wisely.

**Girls In: Kitana, Mileena, Jade, Skarlet, Sonya, Hinata, Anko, Kurenai, Hana**

**MK Harem Poll**

.Ashrah-0

.Tanya-2

.Sheeva-3

.All three-3

**Naruto Harem Poll**

.Tenten-0

.Ino-0

.Sakura-0

.All three-0

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Mortal Kombat, if I did, I'd be millionaire.**

**p.s: Flamers will fuel Scorpions' Hellfire. So by all means continue…Ku ku ku**

**He's an old family friend, so he'll pay you a visit**

**Chapter Start!**

**OutWorld**

**Shao Khan **looked at the blond haired child in shock. **This** was what his **best** assassins could do….

**"What is the meaning of this?" **the cruel emperor asked in a low tone that told his assassins that they had better answer well if they wanted to live. **"ARE YOU FOOLS TRYING TO TEST MY PATIENCE?!" **He roared through as he glared at them. **"I SEND YOU AWAY TO FIND MY KEY TO VICTORY, AND YOU BRING A CHILD BEFORE ME?!" Shao Khan's **eyes glared at the group in inflamed fury.

"Father….my emperor." Kitana corrected herself upon seeing her step-fathers anger, "We came across this boy as we arrived. Jade and I captured him and began interrogating him on our location." **"And?" Shao Khan **interrupted. "And he replied that if we asked…politely, that he might answer." She paused as she gave a small glare at Naruto for his rudeness. "Anyhow, Jade began to strangle him when Skarlet told her to stop….saying that he possesses the power akin to what you desire. We decided to ask you on whether or not this is the case…"

**Shao Khan** gave the boy…Naruto, another glance. Is it possible? Skarlet had never failed him before…

**"Shang Tsung!" **The mighty emperor bellowed. A frail shadowed figure appeared and responded, "Y-yes my emperor. What is it that you require?" The emperor glared at the old sorcerer, causing him to tremble. **"What I 'REQUIRE' Tsung is that you tell me what the supposed power you guaranteed me is doing inside a CHILD!" Shao Khan **said/roared at the old man.

"What?! That isn't possible!" Shang Tsung exclaimed as sweat glistened on his face. **"Then what is THIS?!"** his emperor bellowed.

Shang Tsung looked at the nervous blond child held by Jade and focused on the power inside him. He gasped aloud as he sensed the familiar power inside the child was in fact the power he had sensed all those years ago.

"B-but how? This…this is IMPOSSIBLE!" The old sorcerer exclaimed as confusion consumed him. He looked at his emperor and then back at the boy several times. "My emperor, I had no idea…."

**"NO IDEA?!" **He bellowed**, "NO IDEA OF WHAT?! THAT THE POWER YOU PROMISED ME IS NOW IN THE POSSESSION OF A BLOND HAIRED BRAT?! THAT YOU HAD NO IDEA I WILL NOW BE WITHOUT SEVERAL OF MY BEST OF FIGHTERS FOR SIX MONTHS?!" Shao Khan's **voice echoed in rage, causing those listening to tremble at his anger.

"W-wait my lord…perhaps our young friend can explain why this power is inside of him?" Shang Tsung reasoned, terrified for his life.

His words halted his emperor's anger if only for a moment. It was true. Perhaps not all was lost…the lord of OutWorld looked back at the blond child…

"**Boy."**

**With Naruto**

"**Boy."**

Naruto's head jerked in the direction as he looked at the crimson eyes of this **'Shao** **Khan'**. In truth, this person frightened him. But he refused to express it. "Y-yes?"

**"What, pray tell, is the power that dwells within you?"** the emperor asked, his eyes narrowing.

Naruto remained silent.

** "Well?" **

**"ANSWER ME!"** he roared, causing Naruto to flinch.

"I…I can't…" Naruto said.

**"Can't or won't?"** questioned the emperor, whose patience was now thinning.

"I can't…..it's against the law of the village." Naruto said quietly.

Laughing at this answer, **Shao Khan** looked at the boy, **"You fool…your village laws mean nothing to me. For I am SHAO KHAN! The emperor of OutWorld and conquerer of all that exists. Answer my question, or Kitana here will sever your head from your body."**

Sweating at the emperor words, Naruto looked at the bladed fan Kitana had placed by his neck.

"Fine." Naruto said as he looked at the ground.

** "What was that?" Shao Khan **asked. Naruto looked at the emperor. "If you want to know so badly, then I will tell you. Just let me go."

**Shao Khan's** gaze moved itself to Jade. Nodding, Jade removed Naruto from her grasp. Naruto felt an odd sense of disappointment when the woman's orbs left his back. He looked at the women around him, feeling a blush beginning to form as he saw the women he had not yet met; a woman clad in purple whose breasts were barely covered by her outfit, another woman who wore a red outfit that left nothing the imagination. He then looked behind him at Jade, a beautiful woman with a dark skin tone and a green, very revealing outfit. He noticed that all of them were wearing a face mask that covered half of their face. He quickly looked forward at the emperor, crushing his blush.

"Alright…the power you're talking about is a creature known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the nine tailed foxed." He began. "It's known as the most powerful demon to ever exist as well as the lord of all demons. For reasons unknown, the Kyuubi attacked the village 13 years ago, causing death and destruction. The village would have been destroyed if the Yondaime Hokage had not summoned the god of death, Shinigami-Sama. With the aid of Shinigami-Sama, the Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi inside a….an infant." Naruto paused and looked at the ground. "An infant is the only thing that could hold the Kyuubi at bay…nothing else would be able to contain it without being destroyed…" He looked up with an empty look on his face. "That infant was…me."

The warriors of OutWorld looked at the young boy…no man and saw the grief and sorrow that plagued his very soul. Even Shao Khan felt an ounce of pity for the young man before him.

"Why are you so sad?" a strange, and yet beautiful voice suddenly asked.

Naruto looked at the source of the voice, the beauty in the purple outfit…Mileena if Naruto remembered correctly.

"Because…because all my life…I've been alone. Even with the kindness of old-man Teuchi, Ayame-Chan…and Hiruzen-jiji….I've never even known what it was liked to even feel wanted." A small tear formed in his eye, but he wiped it away as soon as it appeared. "I've been beaten on my birthday, malnourished to the point of starvation, overcharged for rotten food…this orange monstrosity was the only thing I could afford. Every day I walk down streets feeling the glares of the villagers for something I never even asked for…ooph!" Naruto was interrupted as he was tackled. Arms folded around him and held tightly. Naruto opened his eyes as he realized that something wet was on his jumpsuit. 'Tears?' he lowered his head when he heard soft crying. He looked at the woman holding him. It was…Mileena?

"W-why?" he asked, confused on why someone who doesn't even know him…would cry for him.

Mileena looks up at him, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. "You don't deserve what those evil villagers do. You deserve to be honored for what you were a part of. Without you, they'd be dead. And yet, they want to hurt you without a reason." Her arms wrap around him tighter. "Mileena will make certain that they regret what they did to you."

"**Indeed they will." Shao Khan's** voice calmly declared.

Everyone looked away from the touching scene; even the two involved in it, and looked at the emperor.

"Father…what do you mean?" Kitana asked her step-father with a curious look in her eyes. **"What I mean Kitana, is that these…fools, threw away one with near infinite potential. And I intend to make certain that they deeply regret that action."** Turning his gaze from his step-daughter to Naruto he continued. **"What say you…Naruto? Will you be my champion? Will you prove to those fools how wrong they were in keeping you weak?"** narrowing his crimson eyes **"What. Say. You?"**

Naruto looked at the emperor and thought on his words. He could become powerful, respected, and maybe….more." His mind made up, Naruto said the words that would forever change the course of history once and for all…

"I accept."

**Kegin: Annnnd…..DONE! It's official! Naruto is now the future champion of Shao Khan! What are the consequences for this?! What are the villagers going to do when they realize that their scapegoat can't be pushed around anymore?! Why the hell am I asking you this shit?! Who knows! All I know is that Cheesecake is the secret to the perfect dessert! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ! *chokes* *coughes* *chokes* …..*clears throat* anywhooo….. vote on the poll and enjoy the sound of flamers being killed by Scorpion…..**

**I'm gonna go eat some Cheesecake.**

**Ja ne!**


	5. Hiatus

**HELLO EVERYONE!**

**Kigen: Hello my loyal readers. I'm afraid to say that I will be taking a hiatus for now. I had several chapters for several different stories all typed up and ready to post, however, my computer got hacked last week and the only way I could restore my laptop was to completely wipe the damn thing. I was beyond pissed. I mean COME ON! I finally finish all that work and it gets destroyed?! I MEAN WHAT THE HELL?!**

**(sighs)**

**There's no helping it now. Thankfully I can just rewrite them (inwardly cries at the amount of work I have to do…..again) I can manage. I'll put up the re-typed chapters as soon as possible. **

**Thank you for your cooperation and have a nice day.**

**NOW WHERE'S MY GODDAMN CHEESECAKE!? **


End file.
